parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - The Final Battle - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the final battle between Thomas and Devious Diesel in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 1 - (Both strong) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both strong, pompous, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - (Both small and smart) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 2 - (Both wonderful) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both old) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 4 - (Both wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 - (Both cute) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 - (I know Jacob is good) *Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 - (Both strong) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 - (Both rude) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 7 - (Both grateful) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 - (Both strong) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 - (Both doctors) *Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey and Rusty as Themlivse *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 - (Both smart) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 - (Both wise) *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 4 - (Both smart) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator *Emma (from Choo Choo) as Child 5 - (Both cute) *Speed Buggy as Person 9 - (Both strong) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Music Writter *Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Agent Detectives *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer *Timothy Q. Mouse as The Music Conductor *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 6 - (Both smart) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 8 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 9 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 10 *Doogal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 11 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 12 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 13 *The Weasels as The Policemen *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 14 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 15 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 16 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 10 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 11 *Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Person 12 *Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) as Person 13 *Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Person 14 *Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Person 15 *46443 (from The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Person 16 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 17 *Dumbo as The Ticket Punching Collector *Isabella as The Ticket Giving Collector *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 17 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 18 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Person 19 *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 20 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 19 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 21 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Child 20 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Person 21 *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 22 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 23 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 24 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 69 as Person 25 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 26 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 9 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 27 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 28 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 29 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 30 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 21 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 22 *Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 23 *Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 24 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 25 *and more (The Thomas and Friends Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript Category:UbiSoftFan94